Crescent Moon: Part 2
by Twihardatw911
Summary: Second part of Crescent Moon. Jacob and Nessie's happy lives together are just starting. Weddings, anniversaries, houses, even BABIES! Follow them as they endure their loving life with each other. Please read Crescent Moon first.
1. The Proposal

**A/N: Welcome to Crescent Moon Part 2: The Begininng of Jake and Nessie's Life. This is an epilogue to Crescent Moon Part 1. This is an awesome chapter! The happiest moment of Nessie's life is here! Enjoy!**

I got my happily ever after. Finally. Jacob was here, my family was here -everyone except Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, of course.  
In the weeks following our "rescue" or whatever, we returned home to Forks. In my room in the cottage, Jacob slept on a mattress next to my bed. I argued for him to take my bed, I didn't need to be comfortable, but Jacob consistently refused. Sometimes I even tried to move him but he always woke up and planted me on my bed.  
Aunt Rose and I go shopping every Friday night, my mom even joins us sometimes. On Saturdays, Jake and I go somewhere, the movies or down to La Push. Sundays were family days, dinner at the big house (Jake eats, everyone talks) and hunting in the mornings.  
Aunt Alice calls every other day and she sounds great. Apparently, Aro went by his word and had _no _loopholes whatsoever. She searched for things Aro demanded she search for and truthfully reported back to him.  
Everyone was happy, me especially. Jake's relationship with me was slowly budding into something _way _more than it had been before.  
Today was Tuesday, and I woke up with a knock on my door. I frowned. What the hell? They never woke me up at seven frikin in the morning.  
My mom's pale face peeked in, "Nessie, there is someone on the phone for you." At first, I thought it was Aunt Alice, but she had called yesterday.  
Who was on the phone?  
I stood up and took the phone, returning to my bed to talk.  
"Renesmee? Are you there?" As soon as I heard the voice, my heart froze.  
"Troy! W-What are you doing?" I whispered frantically, but Jacob was already awake.  
I could hear the hesitation in his voice. "You never said goodbye."  
I closed my eyes. I had left with my family as quickly as I could. I had avoided anyone, staying wrapped protectively in Jake's arms.  
"I know," I said.  
Jake came up to me and held his hand open for the phone. "Troy, hold on a sec."  
"Yes?" I asked Jake.  
"Give me the phone," he growled. I shook my head. "Jake, no. Look, its only fair of me to at least _talk _to him. Please." Jake's face still looked hard, so I added, "I love you. I don't love him."  
I put the phone back to my ear but it was met with only silence. "Hello?" I said tentatively.  
"You don't love me." I could hear the pain in Troy's voice as he said the words.  
I closed my eyes again and said the meanest, cruelest thing. "I never loved you. I'm sorry. I can't love someone like you. Even if you changed. Jake...He's everything I want. I can't change my feelings for anyone. I'm sorry," I said again.  
"It's okay. If I think about it, I understand. It's like someone asking me to change my feelings or you." He sounded truly understanding.  
"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."  
There was an awkward silence for awhile. "Okay. I won't call you anymore."  
Damn. This was so weird. "Thanks."  
The line went dead and I threw the phone across my bed. Jake came over to me and held me in his arms. "Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"  
I nodded, laying my head on his chest. "That would be nice."  
Later, I had thrown on a pretty floral dress with a skinny belt just above my ribcage. I strapped on my strappy wedges and grabbed my Marc Jacobs clutch.  
Hopefully, this dinner wouldn't be like the last.  
Jacob appeared at my door, with a baby blue shirt and slacks. "Ready?" He asked.  
I nodded. "You should've worn pink. Only real men wear pink."  
He laughed and took my hand. "Next time," he promised.  
I turned toward with excitement dripping in my voice, "Really?"  
"Really."  
I waved goodbye to my parents, who were cuddling on the couch. My dad's eyes shone and my mother looked ecstatic. For what I don't know. Probably to get busy once I left.  
"Bye, sweetie!" My mom called from inside.  
We drove to the restaurant, Charlie's favorite.  
"Maybe we'll see Grandpa Charlie there!" Jacob nodded, "Maybe."  
A _male _waiter (thank God) took us to an twelve seater. I frowned and opened my mouth to correct him, but Jacob interrupted me with a kiss on the lips.  
"We're meeting some people here."  
Soon, sure enough, half of Washington showed up; Rachel and Paul, Billy, Mom and Daddy, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett.  
I couldn't figure why they were here. The majority of people at the table didn't even _like _food. After my extra rare steak made its way to the table, Jacob rose. "I can't wait anymore. Blondie."  
Aunt Rose nodded and took out an iPad. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused.  
After a lot of , Aunt Rose managed to facetime Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. Aunt Alice waved excitedly. "Hi!" I waved her a greeting.  
Jacob took my hand and pulled a Tiffany box out of his inside pocket. I put my hand to my mouth. "No!" I gasped. Jacob grinned his wolfy grin and got down on one knee. Tears started to well up in my eyes.  
"Nessie, I promise to love you each and every day for the rest of forever. You make me feel amazing. You're beautiful, smart, funny and there is no one I'd rather be with."  
"Oh, Jake..." My heart swelled with my love for Jake. "I feel the same way."  
And finally, he looked me square in the eye and said the question I had been waiting my whole life for.  
"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: OMG, OMG, OMG! What do you think she will say? Yes, of course! Anyway, I love reviews, so pleasse review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Good Morning

**A/N: Enjoy!**

"Yes!" I squealed. "Yes, of course, Jake, _yes_!" I didn't even glance at the box, just one thought echoed throughout my mind. _Jake is mine. Mine, mine, mine. _

I kissed Jake squarely on the lips, feeling his strong hands wrap around my waist. When the kiss got deeper I remembered we were in public. Damn.

Jake slightly pulled me away, bringing the ring out of the box. It had a _huge _diamond in the middle with two round sapphires outside of it. Jake slid it on my ring finger on my left hand while I continued to marvel.

"Oh, Jake," I breathed. "It's beautiful."

Jacob kissed me again, bringing his lips to my ear. "I love you." Jake sat me down, letting everyone admire the ring and I.

Mom held my hand precariously. "Sweetie, its beautiful! Oh, I'm so _happy _for you." Grandma Esme hugged me tightly and commented on the ring while Grandpa Carlisle congratulated me. Grandpa Charlie and Billy wished us a "happy marriage life". Uncle Emmett slapped Jake on the back, saying Jacob finally worked up the courage to marry me. "She's a handful," he warned. Aunt Rose squeezed me and advised Jake to treat me right, _or else. _When I saw Aunt Alice's gleeful face waiting on the iPad screen, an unhappy thought occurred to me.

"Aunt Alice, aren't you going to plan my wedding?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Rosalie and I are going to plan it by facetiming and calling and Aro has permitted me to go see you for your wedding!" She jumped and down and for a minute she was just a blur.

Grandma Esme laughed. "Well isn't Aro turning into _quite _the doll."

We all laughed as the waiter came to refill some of our drinks. I murmured a thanks.

I suddenly realized Daddy hadn't congratulated me. I glanced at him, a hurt look taking form on my face. He looked at me with pride and a hint of sadness in his eyes. _Later, _he mouthed.  
I nodded, thinking if Daddy wanted me to wait, its gonna be _goood. _

The rest of the night breezed by uneventfully. No sudden flashes of burning pain, no slutty waitresses taking a shot at _my _Jake. We all laughed and I was even allowed to have a glass of champagne. It tasted like apple cider (big surprise) with a weird alcoholic tinge. After a couple sips, I decided not to have any more.

We called our check and gathered our things, ready to leave soon. Daddy beckoned me over to a deserted corner and I quietly slipped away.

"Nessie, the reason I didn't want to do this over there was because I wanted it to be just you adn me." He let out a shaky breath as if he were about to cry. "I just wanted you to know that since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you. The first moment I heard your thoughts, I loved you. I've never stopped loving you. You are my daughter and-and I just wanted to say that." He brought _another _Tiffany box out of his pocket. This one was long and red velvet.

He opened it slowly, revealing a Silver Sterling charm bracelet. "It's engraved. And it has a picture of us when you were little on one of the charms. I just love you so much Ness, I wanted this to kinda show you how much I love you."

His words made me tear up. "Oh, Daddy," I whispered. "I love you too." I jumped forward to hug him and he hugged me back. He kissed the top of my head, squeezing me tighter. He pulled away to take the necklace out of the box. I turned around, pulling my hair up to reveal the back of my neck.

He clasped the jewelry piece around my neck. "There you go." We embraced once more, than joined the crew in the parking lot. Jake immediately came to me and took my hand.  
"Ready?" He asked. I nodded, afraid if I spoke I might cry.

I rode with Jacob on the way home. Bubbly from the champagne, I started giggling.

"What?" Jake asked incredulously.

I laughed harder, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I don't know," I giggled. Jake laughed, turning down the road to my house. We walked to my room hand in hand, undisturbed by my usually disturbing family.

I closed the door to my room, getting dressed for bed openly. Why should I be conservative?

Jake held me tonight, in my own bed. We didn't talk, mostly thought about random things. I cried as I held my locket and bracelet. I stared at both pictures, feeling a sort of...Moving on feeling.

"Jake," I whispered softly. "Are you awake?"

A low grunt sounded from beside me. "Is that a yes or a no?" Another grunt.

"Jake," I whispered. "Use words, weirdo."

Jake shifted. "No."

I sighed and put my precious jewelry on the bedside table. I glanced at the clock, wondering if I should try to go to sleep. 12:46 A.M. I closed my eyes and willed peace to come. Bright flashes of color burst in front of my eyelids and I could feel warmth spread from the pit of my stomach. Short, pleasant visions started to act out. Jake proposing. Jake lifting me up on his shoulders when I was three-ish. Laughter and tears brought forth feelings in my sleep.

I woke with a start. The absence of light notified me it was still dark. I was wrapped in a warm cocoon in Jake's arms. I searched for the reason I had woken up groggily. Muffled moaning noises sounded from my parents bedroom. Short thump thumps made _me _groan in annoyance. As soon as the realization hit me, though, the noises stopped.

_Thank you, _I thought gratefully. The bright white light of my alarm clock read 5:18 and I felt wide awake. Thank you Mom and Dad.

On a whim, I decided to start my day early. I threw the covers back (a thin sheet, considering Jake and I's temperature) and turned on the floor lamp. I stretched, working out all the kinks and knobs in my neck and back. I shuffled to my walk in closet and wondered what to wear.

On the right side, there was a collection of clothes that were similar to my mother's fashion choices. I usually wore them while hunting, not wanting to ruin my designer clothes. On the left side, however, hung Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice's choices. Luckily, I had somehow inherited their fashion sense (thank God). I picked a high-low floral skirt (it's spring, florals and pastels are in) and a soft pastel pink shirt. I put some gold, flower shaped earrings and my locket and new bracelet.

Now, to the shoes area. On the far right, I had an eight foot wall with every pair of shoes imaginable. Mary Janes, suede boots, and even kitten heels. I chose some black flats, deciding I was already dressed upbeat enough without dressy shoes. By the time I returned to my main room, Jacob was already rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Good morning," I chirped. "Mornin'." he said.

I padded down the hall to our shared bathroom. I brushed through my curls and and applied clear mascara and lip gloss. Gosh, I'm such a girl.

I danced to the living room. I was met with my mother with bedhead and my dad in boxers. They didn't even frikin need sleep so there was only one explanation why the _hell _they were dressed this way.

"Good morning, Ness," Mom said cheerfully, oblivious.

Good morning indeed.

**A/N: I didn't want to have too lengthy of an AN up there so I didn't write that much. How many of you have shared Nessie's experience one too many times? LOL, ok. Apologies for the lengthy fashion monologue up there, I am one of those girls who love makeup and clothes. Today I am in with a bad cold, so I might have a douple update. Warning: DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and all the followers of the story! I am soooo happy with the responses I've been getting. Kisses!**


	3. 300 Sorries

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG SORRY! SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!**

**There. 300 sorries to apologize for this. Unfortunately, I will not be able to update this weekend, like I usually do. This is the first time ever, and I hope you forgive me. To all of you who have favorited and followed this story, THANK YOU! I would do 300 thank yous, but that would be silly. ****_CAUSE LIKE WE HADNT SEEN EACH OTHER IN A MONTH. _****Sorry. Oops. I was listening to WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER. Should Ness sing that to Troy? LOL. Make a parody people, and maybe I'll post it. Anywho, maybe I'll update Sunday, but I don't know. I have a paper due Monday, so ugh. Thanks for all your support and I promise for an extra special one next weekend. Kisses!**


	4. Notice

**A/N: Alright, I usually DON'T DO THIS, but this is a special occasion. I have been creating a website with announcements, pictures, and even stuff on their wedding. I have the invititation on there and more stuff soon to come! Check it weekly, on Fridays or Sundays. NOT SATURDAYS. I do not edit it Saturdays, but Fridays and Sundays I will. Alright, check out the link in my bio becuase I could not, for the life of me, copy and paste it into this. I tried to find loopholes in the "no links" thing but nada! Anyway,**** tell me what other stuff you guys would like to see on it. More pictures, a review page, etc. TAKE AWAY ALL SPACES. Bookmark it, whatevs. Thanks! Kisses! .**


	5. Brother

**A/N: I promised something extra special, so here it is! Enjoy!**

"Nessie!" Grandma Esme gestured for me to join her at the dining room table where thousands of blueprints lay.

She placed her hand on the small of my back, "I've taken the liberty of designing Jake and your's house."

Her hair fell when she glanced down at the blueprints again, creating a light brown curtain shielding her from view. I looked too, but I couldn't decipher what all the layouts meant. I nodded, trying to look like I understood what they all planned.

I heard Dad laugh from where he was on the couch reading a book. He grinned, looking at me. I shot him a glare while Grandma Esme glanced at us puzzledly. She turned back to the maps, bringing one that looked like a fairy stirring a pot of porridge over. "And this here is the main room, with plenty of room for entertaining guests. Just in case we visit, which we will." The main room? I thought it was a frickin fairy! I smiled somewhat awkwardly as she looked at me, her eyes sparkling.

The front door opened and Jake stepped into the kitchen. The first thing he did was walking over to the fridge (big surprise) where he grabbed a root beer. He held up one for me but I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I may eat some human food, but no chance in hell was I gonna drink soda.

"Hey Jake," I said nonchalantly. "Esme is planning our house." I looked excitedly to Grandma Esme. "Maybe you should show him!" Grandma Esme waved him over and he grudgingly followed. She showed him the fairy stirring one, pointing out all the specifics. I shot him a thumbs up as I entered the living room.

Daddy put his arm around me. "We should just leave the planning to Esme. No need to participate in that." I nodded my head. "Agreed."

Suddenly, Aunt Rose entered the room. "Nessie! There you are! I was just about to call Alice. We have to start planning." She rushed over and took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. "Jacob just proposed,like, two days ago!"

Rose looked at me like I had the plague. "So?" She continued to drag me into her room. "The sooner, the better. Right? I'm sure you and Jake would like to start your lives off as early as possible."

I nodded, sighing in defeat. She unlocked her iPad, which showed a whole page dedicated to wedding planning apps. "This is gonna be even better than your mother's wedding!"

The phone rang and Rose answered, giving a short greeting to Alice. Rose put her on speaker, settling the phone on the night stand.

"I had a vision of you calling me, but you were taking too long!" Alice's voice shrilled.

Aunt Rose went to an app that was for guest lists and placing the guests. "Sorry, Alice," she said distractedly. "Renesmee thought we were planning too soon."

"Oh, Nessie," Aunt Alice scoffed. "There is no such thing as planning too soon!"

Rose chattered about the guest list and putting what-wolves where and what-vampires there. "Tanya should be by us, like a couple feet away." I listened on and off, offering my input where I didn't like their ideas.

"I want the wolves at one table. And Charlie, Billy, Sue, Rachel, Paul at another." I chewed my lip thoughtfully. "Is Rachel bringing Laina?" Laina was Rachel and Paul's daughter. She was probably the most calm two year old I've ever met.

Aunt Rose shrugged. "When we send the invitations, we'll get their RSVP."

I took the iPad from Rose and started designing my wedding invitation. Fortunately, it was fairly simple. A picture here. Words there. Choose the font. Blah, blah, blah.

At last, the masterpiece was finished. A picture of two rings were in the top left corner and the font was the same as my mother's.

"Beautiful," Aunt Rose breathed over my shoulder. It wasn't the most traditional, but all things considered, I enjoyed it thoroughly.

Alice squealed through the receiver. "Oh Ness, I can see it now! It's magnificent!"

I glanced at my watch, feeling somewhat apprehensive. I'm engaged. I'm getting married.

I carefully set down the iPad, scared I would start bawling if I did anything else.

A loud pounding from the front door made me stiffen in fear. No one came to the Cullen house, let alone started pounding on the front door.

I hurried down the stairs, my view blocked by all the frickin' "protectors" in the damn house. I impatiently shoved Jake and my dad out of the way.

"Move!" I huffed.

Carlisle calmly opened the door and gestured behind him. "Nahuel," he said. "So nice to see you." I gasped. Nahuel was the half-vampire who practically saved my life six years ago, give or take a few months.

Nahuel's eyes shone when he spotted me. "Renesmee," he said, bowing slightly. "It is with great joy I come to visit you."

My family's tense position didn't loosen. "I have come with a heavy heart. My father has impregnated yet another human. She gave birth a few weeks ago. I did not arrive in time to save her, only the child."

He held up a baby who appeared to be six months, more or less. I glanced at him and the baby, a boy, puzzledly.

"That's wonderful, that you saved the baby, but why..." I let my voice trail off. He understood.

"I do not believe I could care for the child. Or give him a proper home. My father will take him away if I do not protect him." He sighed. "That is why I want to give him to..."

Nahuel turned to face Mom and Dad. "You," he finished.

My mother's eyes widened and Daddy almost fell back. "Us?" Mom croaked.

Her voice had changed from the constant singing to an ugly squawk. The surprise sent her into large swivet and she had to lean on Daddy for support.

Nahuel nodded, holding the child out to them. Mom held him tenderly in her arms.

"A baby boy," she sighed. The baby had his eyes open now. He looked around frightfully before deciding no harm could come to him here.

"You're keeping him?" I asked. They nodded together, Daddy now had his arms around Mom lovingly, they both looked down with adoration.

I tried to squash the growing sense of being replaced with no luck. Of course they weren't replacing me. I just had a new sibling now.

I had a brother.

**A/N: *sigh* Renesmee has a new brother! Isn't that exciting? I can't really decide on a name. Any suggestions? BTW, if oyu guys didn't read the last AN Chapter, I made a website for this story. I could not find a way to post the link into the chapter but I did, however, paste it into my profile. You can just press my name and scroll all the way to the bottom at my profile. I am ****_also _****having a poll onto which wedding dress Nessie should use on the website. Go to the website and go to the part with all the wedding stuff. There should be 3 pictures and you just press the link to take the poll. Very complicated, I know. Bear with me. Kisses!**


	6. Smooch

**A/N: I almost didn't update this week but at the end I'd thought I'd give Jake and Nessie some special time. So Enjoy!**

Edward Jacob stared at me with eyes as green as Forks. His hands were clasped around my finger and his eyelids fluttered closed as he slept. It was night, almost ten. We (Mom, Daddy, Jacob, and I) had finally managed to escape to the cottage after the fuss. Nahuel had left, thanking us endlessly. Alice had been notified and sent a million photos and videos of EJ.

Yes, his name is Edward Jacob, EJ, just as mine was supposed to be. He had straight, gold hair, a couple shades darker than Rosalie's. His eyes, almond shaped, were green, just like my Daddy's, Carlisle said. His body was capable of just about everything I am. He can run, jump, and say a few words.

"How is he?" Mom entered the room with a unisex blanket.

I shrugged, angling him so she could see. Her face seemed softer now.

She took him from me, settling him in the, again, unisex playpen. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Do you remember your room when you were little?" Mom whispered. I nodded, it had been lovely.

"Do you mind if...We remodel it so it could be EJ's room?" She hesitated while asking; she didn't want to offend me. "By the time we remodel it, you will be moved in with Jake."

This time, I hesitated. It was my room. I mean, ahem, I'm willing to share. "Okay, I guess. You guys can start right now, I can just sleep in the Big House until me and Jake's house is ready."

Mom looked at me astonishingly. "And you're okay with that?"

I nodded, not entirely able to speak still. Of course I wasn't okay with that. I mean, yes, I am extremely happy to be having him as a brother but the sharing part, not so okay with. I've been an only child my entire life and, pardon me, one kinda gets used to it.

Mom looked at me excitedly. "Great!" She exclaimed. "Can you start packing now? I mean, I don't want to rush you, but EJ really needs a room."

Her eyes shone so bright I couldn't even look miserable. I tried my best to appear excited too. "Sure," I said, getting up. "Can you call Nana?" I called Grandma Esme Nana most of the time, but Grandma Esme had been the latest of her nicknames. "Maybe I should call Carlisle Papa," I mused to myself.

"What's that honey?" Mom asked, picking EJ up.

I sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

I arrived at the Big House with tears in my eyes. I furiously tried to blink them away discretely. Nana walked out with this huge smile on her face and I couldn't help but break down then and there. Nana immediately rushed over to me and gathered me in her arms and we both collapsed on the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Nan-nana," I hiccuped. I took a deep breath to steady myself, inwardly groaning that my emotions had betrayed me.

I took a steadying breath. "I am a-ok, ok?" I said hurriedly. "I'm fine. No need for crying. Absolutely okay." I wasn't sure if anyone was listening by this point but I continued to rant about perfectly okay I was. I almost ran to my temporary room and unpacked. Why was I crying? Honestly, its not as if they were gonna forget about me. I knew that was absolutely impossible. Besides, it would be nice to get them off my back for a while.

I guess I was just a little emotional about the whole mi habitación es tu habitación thing. Or my room is your room. But I had a bigger family. As a child, I remember sometimes being saddened by the fact that I was an only child. But there was always an adult willing to play and I eventually got over it.

Of course, it was a little late to have a baby brother considering I was gonna get married, but it would be cool to have the experience. Right?

When I finished the necessary clothes (the rest was going to be put in a spare room in the Big House for now) I smoothed my already smooth bed covers. When I was stressed, I became a teensy weensy bit OCD. Not that I would ever admit that.

I placed the photo of Mom, Daddy, and I on the dresser. I was "four" in that picture. Soon, I would need an update. I put another one of Jake and I next to the other one. They weren't conjointly set up so I tilted them differently. Then again. And again. Finally, they were facing the perfect direction. I gave a satisfied smile.

Oh God. I'm losing my mind.

I shook my head to jostle my mind. My stereo sat in the corner so I fed a Britt Nicole CD and cranked the volume as high as it would go.

I shook my butt and yanked my hair brush from the dresser. "That's how the lost get fou-ound!" I sang happily. I twirled and jumped all over my room, losing myself in the music. My eyes closed and my heart beat sped up. The music moved my body involuntary. The door opened suddenly and with a jolt I fell in Jake's arms.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "You surprised me!"

Jake laughed. "I can see that." He smiled happily at me and pecked my lips.

Jake steadied me on my feet and jumped slash lay on my bed. I could hear the bed springs groan and rolled my eyes. "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just unpacking, now move over you great lump!" I attempted pushing him off the bed but only resulted in hearing my joints pop. "Ew, I hate that sound."

"What, you mean like this?" Jake bent his knuckles and I heard numerous cracking sounds.

I threw a pillow at him from across the room. "Gross!"

Suddenly, he was across the room. Jacob hovered over me and I ran my hands across his shoulders. His eyes bored into mine, as if searching for some sort of permission. Impatient, my lips crashed to his and I curled my arms around his neck.

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip as his hands traveled farther down my back. A hysterical giggle escaped my lips as his fingers grazed my bottom.

"What?" Jacob laughed, "I'm being a guy."

I threw my head back, full on laughing now. Jake swooped in at the opportunity, kissing my neck. I flipped him over so I was straddled him now. "Hey!" Jake whined.

I bent down so that I teased him with my lips. "So you're saying you'd rather be helping me unpack?" I moved so it looked like I was preparing to get up. "Because we can do that instead..."

Jake grabbed hold of my hips and almost growled. "No," he said huskily. "I like this instead."

"If you say so."

We made out like a pair of high schoolers, which technically, we were. There was a bit of groping going on when my dad walked in.

"Ah!" I jumped off Jake, trying to readjust my bra and shirt. "Daddy! We were just, uhm, I mean just, uh," I let my voice trail off. It was pretty obvious what we were actually doing.

Daddy held up a hand with his eyes shut tight. "Are you decent? Both of you?" He asked in a strained voice. "I don't want to know what you were doing! I just tuned out everybody, sorry. But, I was just seeing if you're okay. Your mother is moving a little too fast with EJ and I just wanted to make sure youo were okay with that."

He just had to remind me of it.

"I'll just...Go now."

My eyes were still wide from his abrupt appearance. Before I could help myself, I burst out in hysterical laughter.

"I don't...Even know...What's so funny!" I said in between giggles.

Jake started chuckling at the sight of me rolled up on the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He placed me on his lap. "I love you, Ness. You're hilarious."

I had come down to just a few chortles now. "I love you too. Not sure if my Dad feels the same way, but..."

We both laughed at the memory of him. Because after all that time separated, it was wonderful to be able to do anything.

**A/N: Did you enjoy their make out session? I know I did. LOL. Apologies to not-that-kinda-gurl for not alerting her and taking ****_way _****to long to update. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I could use some inspiration. Review please and let me know what you think and what you would like to see. Kisses! .**


	7. I'm Okay With That

**A/N: Surprise! Since I'm on spring break I'd thought I would surprise you people with another chapter. Don't worry, I'm still gonna update on Saturday or Sunday. So you get a bonus! A little bit of drama in this chap, but its basically has that in every chap, huh? Enjoy!**

"Wow," I breathed. "Nana, you did an amazing job."

The constructor-people (I don't know what they're called) had just finished my house. Ahem, our house. The interior, exterior, even a pool in the backyard!

I had just finished the grand tour with Jake. Our mouths were both hanging open in awe.

"Nessie is right, Esme. You did great," Jake complemented. "I mean, I can't wait to move in."

Esme shook her finger. "Ah ah ah, not until after the wedding. You know how Edward would react."

"Yes, Esme. How would Edward react?" Daddy walked in with a grin plastered on his face. "Do tell." Mom was holding hands with him but ran to the kitchen when she saw the marble counters.

"Oh, Nessie. It's amazing!"

I gestured to Esme. "Tell her that."

I decided to take another trip upstairs. "Let's go, Jake." I tugged on his hand a little and he stepped forward eagerly.

I ran upstairs, almost tripping on the top step.

"Keep it PG!" Daddy warned.

Yeah, yeah.

I walked to the master bedroom, still marveling at the glamorous detail. I twirled. "Can you believe we're going to actually live in here!" I took a step closer to Jake, running my hands on his chest. "We can start a family in here."

Jacob caught my hand, kissing it tenderly. "And I can't wait for that."

"Jake you need to get a job," I said abruptly.

He laughed. "What?"

I traveled to the bathroom, admiring its modern architecture. "Seriously. I mean, if we want to start a family, we need to get our acts together. I mean, married life is not just all sex and giggles."

He shrugged. "I know that. But, we can just talk to Edward-"

"No!" I say fiercely. "We are never, ever going to borrow money from my parents. Ever."

"Okay, okay. It was just a thought. If you want, I can start looking for some jobs. We can also find some cool stuff to do for working at home. Simple stuff, just to bring in some more income."

"Maybe we could go shopping for some furniture today. I'd like to get started on that." I stood on my tiptoes, giving Jake a short peck on the lips. "We need to come up with a theme first...Esme obviously chose modern day, mixed in with a little Victorian touch here and there."

Jacob stared at me incredulously. "How do you know all this?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Magazines," I said. "Duh."

I went down the hall, looking at the other rooms. They all had a window seat. All except one. The one that didn't have one was connected to me and Jake's room by a single door. It had another door if you traveled all the way down the hall. I opened it, feeling a slight tingling sensation in my body. The room was medium sized. It had a walk in closet (not as big as my old one) and numerous hooks on the ceiling.

It was my future baby's room.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not pregnant or anything. Just thinking about the future. Jake and I didn't really discuss who it was for; we both just knew. It had easy access to our room, which would come in handy in the future.

The only problem was the thing that mattered most of all. I hadn't really discussed this with anyone, not even Jake. I knelt down on the floor slowly, letting my imagination decorate the room. I saw Jake and I holding our faceless child, rocking her. Placing her in the crib, watching her sleep.

But the only thing is...Was I even capable of having children?

I knew I was half human, but also half immortal. What did that mean? I was constantly able to have children? Or none at all?

I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't give Jake a proper family. I knew it didn't matter if I was able to or not to him. But it mattered to me. I wanted a family. With kids running around, complaining, calling me Mommy.

I could feel the hot tears well up in my eyes. What if...I wasn't able to? I gasped at the monstrous possibility. I guess...we could always adopt. No. That wouldn't be an option. It would mean that the children I would come to love would die someday. No. It isn't an option.

Jake entered the room. He saw me rocking on the floor, tears quietly streaming down my face. Jake wordlessly came and hugged me tight.

I used my gift to show him my looming worries. I showed him all the possibilities of us having children. The possibility of not as well.

He smiled down at me, unphased. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered, "I have faith in you."

I smiled too, despite the tension. I was right, it didn't matter. I was all the family he could yearn for.

And I was okay with that.

**A/N: Do you think she will be able to have kids? Just to let you know, the link to the survey and website is in my bio. The website has the 3 wedding dress options so have a look at that please. Review I LOVE reviews! Just take the minute to review, please! Kisses! .**


	8. Together

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Jake grunted as he settled the last piece of furniture on the floor. He threw up his hands. "Done!" He shouted.

I clapped my hands gleefully. "Yay!" Jacob came over and coiled his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now all we need is to get hitched," I said. Jake kissed me lightly and stepped excitedly to the living room where the-no surprise-flat screen 70" HD TV was.

"So Esme was telling me some technology thing she set up in the house. Its called Vivint an its like the best security ever. You can lock the doors or turn on the lights from your phone or the computer. Its super cool." Jake seemed distracted as he adjusted the chords connecting the TV to the DVR.

I waved my hands excessively. "Jake! Hello? Did you hear a word I said?" I put my hands on my hands, pulling my best you-better-pay-attention-to-me face.

"Uh-huh, thats great, hun." Jake held up two cords confusedly and knelt down to connect them.

I threw my hands in the air and went back to the kitchen, which was soon about to top Jake and I's room as my favorite.

Totally, our house had six single rooms with two master bedrooms, and five and a half bathrooms. It had three floors (way different than my parents). The bottom floor was the kitchen, main room, living room, bar, and the garage. Thats right, we had a whole bar room, dedicated entirely to getting wasted. The middle floor had the six single room with one master room on the end. Me and Jake's room had the whole third floor, with a mini jacuzzi/bath in the bathroom. You could even draw a curtain around the hot bath and press this fancy button to bring the shower head out and take a normal shower. Cool, right?

When I first heard all this, I was totally and completely awestruck. For now, though, the only rooms that were occupied was the master on the third floor and one of the single rooms on the middle floor. That one was dedicated to our numerous "nephews" and "nieces" throughout the pack. It was jam packed with unisex toys that could entertain ten to twelve kids, all different ages.

I perused through the half stocked cupboards, running through the list of groceries I needed to buy. More milk, more bread, more cookies (Jake had eaten all of these as soon as I bought them), and meat! Red meat, lean meat, plain meat. Mine. I laughed as I crinkled my nose and ran my hands together while whispering "mine" and then cackling.

The front door opened and slammed shut, bringing lots of scuffling noises in. "I come bearing food!" Mom called. Jake poked his head through the entrance from the living room. "Cookies?"

Mom rolled her eyes and set her keys and grocery bags on the table. "Oh, Jake. Have you even spoken a word to Ness today?"

I jumped in quickly. "No, he's been too busy setting up the stupid TV Daddy bought him." I waved my finger thoughtfully. "Although that is its own miracle."

Mom laughed and started putting away the condiments. "Believe me, I know. Where do you put the roast beef?"

I pointed to the fridge. "Mmm, bottom shelf in the fridge."

Mom obediently placed all the meat in the bottom shelf in the fridge, and I had to admit, there was quite a lot of it.

Mom glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, I was now sitting at the small kitchen table. "You know, Edward said he wouldn't mind if... If you would like to move in a little early. He realizes times have changed and he doesn't want to... Prohibit you from... Certain privileges."

I giggled subtly at her choice of her words. "Is that why he didn't come today? Is he at home with EJ?"

Mom laughed as well. "Yes, he preferred for me to deliver the talk."

We both giggled surreptitiously. "I know Jake wouldn't mind. Jacob!" I called.

He came galloping from the stairs. Jake swooped in and grabbed me around my waist, spinning me in a circle. "We're finally gonna move in together!"

I laughed and lightly fought Jacob to put me down. My light yellow sundress swirled around me as Jake gently put me on my feet. "We get to live together," he whispered as he pulled me closer by my waist. Our lips lightly touched before Mom yelled for us to keep it "PG".

We both raced upstairs to finish unpacking our room. We finished the furniture, yes, but we still needed to make the bed, unpack clothes, and I had to clean the bathroom (bleh).

Jacob made the bed as I started to personalize my dresser. I tucked in pictures from my childhood in the corners and hung long necklaces along the edges. I took out my numerous jewelry boxes and placed them in a straight line on the countertop.

"There," I said, finally done with my dresser. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Jake looked at me astonishingly from where he was vacuuming. "You act like putting jewelry in containers is hard work."

I curled in a ball, ignoring Jake. "Maybe I'm just thirsty. You know I have less energy when I don't drink."

Jake laughed, preparing to coil the vacuum cord. "Okay. We'll go hunting when we finished. But you sound like you're going through alcohol withdrawal."

* * *

Later, when I had hunted a stinkin' herbivore and Jake had turned his nose and made a triple decker sandwich instead, I smoothed the bedsheets, feeling nervous about our first night together. Alone. In the same bed. No hypersensitive vampires humping upstairs.

Jake was in the bathroom, showering. I only had to shower every other day because of my skin. I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling the anxiety overwhelm me. I was nervous, yes, but a little scared, too. Calm down, I told myself.

When I was about to start pacing, I heard the shower shut off. I hurriedly threw my pajamas on, I didn't want to look too eager. Jake came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and a washcloth rubbing his cropped hair. He walked wordlessly to his dresser and took out a wife beater shirt and some boxers. He awkwardly put them on and I looked away embarrassed.

Jake scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at me. I was wearing a tank top with a bra under (I hadn't had time to take it off) and some undies and comfy pants.

"We don't have to, ya know, if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "I want to," I whispered.

Jake looked up suddenly. "Ok," he murmured. Jake took as step closer and I closed my eyes. He kissed my eyelids, then my nose as I let my hands travel along his broad chest. His lips brushed against my cheeks, then the corners of my lips. He finally kissed me on the mouth and I finally let myself go.

**A/N: Ok, first off, thanks to all you faithful reviewers! I love you! Mwah! Second, I hope you guys give my website a try. The link to Nessie's wedding dress is actually in the website so please try it. I have a poll in my profile that I would like you guys to please try, its about Crescent Moon's fate. Third, if you guys want the lemon to the chapter review and let me know so I can post just the lemon in the next chapter. Review please! Thanks! Kisses! .**


	9. The Day After

**A/N: Sorry, no lemon in this one. ****_If _****I do the lemon, it will be as a separate story because of just various reasons. I have only heard one response so far in the review and that is a yes to lemons. Let me know! Seriously. Enjoy!**

I woke with a light breeze ruffling my hair. The sun shone brightly on my eyelids and I struggled to make it dark again, but failed. I sighed, deciding to get up. My hand stretched out to the other side of the bed, searching, but found a cold side.

I slowly sat up, stretching my arms. I rolled my head, seeing the white curtains flutter lightly. I could hear Jake moving around downstairs and felt a blush growing. My cheeks only flushed darker when I saw the various piles of clothing strewn along the floor. Despite my effort to control myself, I could feel a hysterical giggle building. I laughed loudly and got up. I desperately tried to throw on some boy shorts with a baggy t-shirt quickly in case Jake decided to come upstairs.

I walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen, where Jake was in boxers (nothing else, OMG) frying some bacon.

"Mind making me a couple strips, please? As undercooked as possible, por favor."

Jake turned around with cheeks as red as mine. "Anything for you, my queen." Jake pretend bowed before taking me in his arms. He picked me up so my legs and back were supported by his arms. I hit his chest playfully.

"Stop! Put me down!" I shrieked. "Stop!"

As I was about to kiss Jake, deeply, mind you, I could heard the front door open.

"Hello?" Aunt Rose called. "I'm here to take you shopping, Nessie."

"Shit!" I whispered. I pushed Jake up the alternate steps that led to the second floor. "Go!"

Aunt Rose rounded the corner with her hands on her hips. "Oh, I didn't realize you guys weren't dressed yet." She poked me in the side playfully. "I was almost sure you guys went to sleep early. You had a very boring night, I'm sure." Rosalie put her hand on her heart, faux shocked. "Don't tell me I'm wrong!"

I blushed even deeper, making myself busy with the bacon. "Oh, be quiet."

Aunt Rose laughed, preparing to go up the stairs. "I want to see your room. Your mom said she helped decorate it, and to be honest, I don't fully trust her judgement."

Before I could stop her, she flew up the stairs.

"No!" I yelled, a second too late.

I could hear the Rose gasp and Jake's attempt to throw her out of the room. Aunt Rose didn't fight.

I ran up the steps, terrified at the fact of what Rose would think. Or worse, I shuddered at the thought, tell Daddy.

Rose held my lacy red bra in her hand, laughing with her eyes closed. I buried my face in my hands, tempted to start laughing as well.

"Well, Blondie, you caught us," Jake laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Give me that." Jake roughly grabbed my bra and threw it back in the room.

Aunt Rose was still laughing. "It...totally...slipped my...mind." She was curled into a ball, clutching her stomach. "Oh just wait until Edward hears this."

"No!" I yelled, laughing now too. "He's not gonna hear about this. Please, Aunt Rose, don't tell him." I was now into a fit of giggles. "He would freak!"

Aunt Rose had finally stopped laughing, with just a few chuckles escaping her lips occasionally.

"Okay, but I should warn you. My mind wanders a lot. Like I'll be making out with Emmett when I ask him if he has any shampoo left." She chortled now. "So no promises, but I'll do my best. Oh! Can I tell Alice? Emmett will get a kick out of it, too."

"As long as its not my parents or Nana and Papa." I had recently started calling Carlisle papa. I had called him that for a short period of time when I was little but when he had gone away for three months to England and came back, I didn't know what to call him. Stupid me, I thought I was "too mature" to say papa.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. I guess we'll have to skip shopping today." She pouted. "See you lovebirds tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes, waving to Rose. When I heard the door close, I moved closer to Jake. As soon as I was about to kiss him, a weird scent reached my nose.

My eyes grew wider as the fire alarm went off. "The bacon!"

* * *

I'm alone, on my own

And thats all I know

I'll be strong

I'll be wrong

Oh but life goes on

I danced around the room to A Place In This World by Taylor Swift. It totally was the opposite of how I felt, but I loved the tune.

I was wearing some sparkly sweatpants with a flowy tank top that swished when I moved. Jake was downstairs watching the Nationals vs. Dodgers game. The occasional "Yes!" or "Damn!" would drift in through the cracked door.

The doorbell rang and I pressed pause on my iHome. (I had an iPhone 4S docked on.)

"Nessie, could you get that?" Jake called. "Dammit! The ball is right there!"

"Sure, because I am totally the closer one."

I peeped through the peephole to see a line of people. Woah.

"Hi, Rachel! Oh, come in." Rachel and Paul were with the whole pack, but I didn't mind. The whole come as you are, stay who you are motto I had was working. No one was dressed up. Even Emily was in sweats, like me. Given, she was seven months pregnant with her third kid.

I hugged Emily tight. "How are you feeling?" I asked,

She shrugged,"It comes and goes."

I laughed, directing her to the couches. Everyone had brought a dish. Pasta, salad, drinks, dessert, even some chicken nuggets and french fries (stuffed with kale) for the kids.

Laina, Cierrah,Trey, and Anna raced by, giggling loudly. Laina and Cierrah were Rachel and Paul's daughters, two and six. Trey and Anna were Emily and Sam's kids, seven and four. Trey had been born almost right after me. Emily had decided to keep her third child a surprise, with very little input from Sam. It was funny how much control women had when they were pregnant.

I opened the dishes, took out the paper plates I had stashed, and microwaved the food that needed to be hot to to taste good. People drifted in and out if the kitchento make a plate for themselves. I joyfully helped the kids put together their own plate, assisting them with the different sauces they requested.

The only reserved kid at our "gathering" who didn't want to participate in the games was Chris, who was five, Kim and Jared's son. He chose to stay in the playroom upstairs, quietly playing with the age appropriate building blocks.

"So," I said conversationally to Kim. "Chris seems...to be having fun."

Kim laughed good heartedly. "He's very bubbly, but only at home. He absolutely despises socializing. Thats why Jared and I have decided to put him in a class where it specifically targets social disorders."

I nodded meekly, internally expressing my sympathy for Chris. Kim was the type of mom that wanted to have a teacher to solve a kid's problems. Not that she didn't love her child and loved playing with him. She just didn't think that an approach different than an educational one was not going to work.

I moved away from Kim, she was now chatting with Sam about the different types of cribs there was. Rachel, Jacob's sister, saw the opportunity to talk to me and jumped for it. I had never talked to Rachel before, except for the time Jake had taken me home and introduced me as his girlfriend instead of just "imprint".

"Hi, Renesmee! How are you? I see you and Jake are finally living together." She winked.

"I'm fine, thanks. Jake and I, considering this is the first day officially living together, are doing pretty good."

Rachel laughed loudly. I felt myself immediately laughing as well. She had this way about her that made you feel at ease. "So have you guys sent out the invitations to the wedding?"

My eyes brightened up immediately. "Rosalie insisted. I thought it would be better to just hand them out, you guys don't live far, but she said it was customary. Whatever that means."

"I hear you. Me and Paul's wedding planner said the same thing. Isn't your crowd swinging by?"

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Probably not. I just saw them yesterday, and in some cases, this morning."

"And I'm really sorry about this whole surprise thing. I should have called, I know, but thats not how I do things."

I rolled my eyes and continued the conversation. We talked about her wedding, my wedding, she even threw in some questions about children that I pretended not to hear. I drifted around the room, listening to stories and drunk people laugh loudly, not talking to Jake the whole night. When the last bite of food was eaten and the last child was in the car and the last person was out the door, I slumped to the floor and sighed.

Jake laughed and threw his arms around me. I groaned, "Dishes."

I could feel him shrug next to me. "Knowing Bella, she'll insist on stopping by and doing them herself tomorrow."

I giggled, too, despite the exhaustion I felt tugging at my shoulders. "Let's go to bed."

Jake immediately took me in his arms and carried me upstairs. I changed out of my clothes and threw them in the hamper, deciding to not-sleep in my birthday suit.

I crawled into bed with Jake, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss fiercely while I showed him my future plans for tonight. He grinned and gripped my waist.

And we took action.

**A/N: Okay, okay. So here is the big ?: What happens after those nights? You guys should know what comes as a result to nights like theirs. Tell me if you know the answer. Please check out the website, on my profile page, and REVIEW! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, I love you! Kisses! .**


	10. Ever Rose

**A/N: You are gonna love this chappie!**

A few weeks later, while I was making steak for dinner, I smelled a strange scent. Jake was out running with the pack. There had been a trail of vampires running through here and the pack was just clarifying it all.

The smell was absolutely revolting and I was about to open the window when the front door opens.

"Jake?" I called, wrinkling my nose.

"Yeah, babe," he said. "It's me. We kinda got in an incident-"

The smell was like feces and it was suddenly overwhelming. I raced to the bathroom, lifting the seat as fast as possible. All the food I had eaten in the past two days came chucking out, which is a lot. Lately, I had been eating lots of human food, mainly pickles.

"Ness?" Jake said in a worried tone, "Are you okay?" The disgusting scent came wafting towards me again and I felt another upheaval.

"Go!" I croaked. "The smell-get it away!"

Jake closed the door and ran out the front steps. I heard the hose turn on and the sound of it hitting skin. After a few dry heaves, I hunched over the toilet, closing my eyes. I opened the windows of all the downstair rooms to let it air out.

Jake tentatively came in. "Sorry, Nessie. We accidentally all stepped in some deer poop. It was really gross."

"Yeah," I muttered. "No kidding."

I let Jake take over dinner, choosing to rest in the main room with an ice pack over my eyes. Even with thousands of different smells and foods, I had never gotten sick like I did right now. Mind you, I had even smelled plenty of poop before. But never, ever had I gotten sick. A pit of worry started in my stomach and I picked up the house phone and dialed the cottage.

"Hello?"

"Daddy? It's Renesmee. Can I talk to Mom?"

There was a click and Mom was on the line. "Ness? Are you okay? What's the matter?" I never really called, usually just ran if I needed something. This was nothing usual, though.

"Can you come over? I threw up." There was another click and I knew I wouldn't be directed this time. I hung up, slowly sitting up.

In a few minutes, I heard the front door open and Jacob greet Mom, telling her I was upstairs. There was no warning creak of the steps before Mom slowly trailed in, holding a brown paper bag.

"Nessie?" Mom said, holding out the brown paper bag. I blushed scarlet and shook my head vehemently.

Mom took out the package and held out her arm, a pointed look on her face.

"It's just a waste of your money," I sang.

"Believe me, Ness," she said, pushing me in the bathroom. "I hope so."

I rolled my eyes, but my hands were shaking violently.

"Jake?" I whispered. I wanted Jacob to be with me when I took the test.

He came in a flash, a sober expression taking place. I took the package out of the bag and read the instructions three times before acting on them.

I paced around the bathroom, Jake staring at the floor. After five minutes on the dot, I roughly grabbed the stick. My eyes widened and I stumbled backward while looking at the result.

I looked at Jake and nodded. His expression was frozen now, impassive. He got up, suddenly, and threw the curtains aside.

"Dammit!" He yelled. Jake raked his hands threw his hair and raced out of the bathroom. I couldn't stop staring at the plus sign staring back at me.

I was pregnant.

* * *

JacobPOV

I roared and pressed further as it echoed through the forest. Screw being quite-I had just hurt my wife! Gotten Nessie pregnant, I closed my eyes as the image of Bella pregnant raced through my mind. Fragile Nessie. Fragile Bella.

What if Nessie got hurt? What if it went like last time-but with no leech venom to help her out? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her. There was only one option for her. One thing that would protect Nessie. We had to kill the baby. And there was only one way to do it.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, not hearing a word my parents said. I heard mutters and words in worried tones. "Abortion," they said. "Death," they said.

But I say no. My hands drifted to my stomach. They want to take you from me, I thought. But I won't let them.

And Jake? Forget him. He ran off as soon as the word was out. No, before that. But I didn't understand why. I was pregnant. Shouldn't we be happy? Hadn't we wanted a family? This way, it was just a little sooner than we had planned. And I mean, its not like I did this by myself. Uh, it takes two people.

"Ness," my dad said sharply.

"Sorry, sorry. I can't control my thoughts." I turned over on the couch, thinking if I was going to have a boy or girl. I desperately wanted a girl to play dress up in, but honestly, I would be happy either way. A boy would be fun too, I knew.

"You will have neither!" Daddy exclaimed. "Do you know what happened to your mother?" He rubbed his forehead sharply, squeezing his eyes tight. A pained look came over his face and my mom placed her cold hands on his biceps, whispering sweet nothings to him.

He sighed and pulled my mother in. They spoke in mutters now, and I got up to eat the jar of pickles Jake had picked up the other day. Jake, I thought bitterly. Excuse me if my emotions were flying a bit today.

I rummaged through the fridge, about to scream when I finally found a half empty jar of pickles. Half empty? Who ate my pickles?

"You did Ness. When we came over, remember?" My dad said tiredly.

I laughed, taking my snack to the office. "Oh yeah." I searched the internet for baby names, finding a few I liked. Mia, Nia, Sage. Oh wait, I have to look for some boy names too. Ava, Anneliese, Michelle. I scrolled down, getting a bit bored, when I saw the name.

Ever Rose.

**A/N: So how do you think everyone is feeling today? Not so good, huh? Any other names, I like suggestions. Just leave them in the reviews you guys post. Oh and I love that you guys PM me with your suggestions. Reviews make my day. ****Kisses! .**


	11. Trust Me

**A/N: Alright, alright, I'm sorry! I was busy Saturday and Sunday with church and all, sue me. But I actally managed to update, so yay! Shout outs to all the new fans and the veterans! Oh and I gave you what you guys requested before, different POVS. I'm not really used to switching abruptly, so tell me if I should do ****_this _****or ****_that. _****Tips on names for boys? ENJOY!**

I shifted in the water, pushing the dissolving flower petals to the side. The vanilla scented candles let their smell waft in the air, creating a relaxing feeling. My fingers lightly ran over the water, creating ripples. Soft, slow Taylor Swift music sang in the background and I softly sang along to it.

"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier." A loud knock on the door made me jump.

"Yes?" I called.

"It's been over an hour," Mom said. "Maybe you should get out now."

I frowned. Surely it hadn't been that long? "Fine," I sighed.

The water drained as I toweled my skin off. I dried my hair and put on some light pajamas. My bloated stomach made a small bump with the tight tank top. I patted it lightly, smiling.

I munched on some pretzels as I picked up the various clothes strewn around the floor. I hadn't been too diligent on the cleaning lately so I thought now was better than never. The washing room was downstairs in the basement so I jutted my hip out to support the laundry basket. I flicked on light switches as I passed, avoiding my eyes from the smiling figures of Jake and I in the numerous photo frames.

I could hear the water running upstairs as my mom washed the dishes. I wrinkled my nose. Dishes were the one chore I refused to do.

Jake still hadn't come home and I was starting to worry. It had only been two, three hours and considering how much time Jake spent with the pack on their runs, that wasn't a lot. But obviously Jake wasn't with the pack. He was just...out there.

I sighed, pushing the thought from my mind. As I picked up a pair of designer jeans, I abruptly thought of Alice. Oh gosh, how I missed Alice! Only two months had passed since we left Volterra. Ten more to go! I desperately missed shopping on Saturday nights and the lithe way she moved. I longed to see her smile light up a room, as I'm sure everyone else felt.

I cranked the knob to whites then made my way upstairs again. My dad was frowning at something on the TV while my mother had moved from the dishes to the stove.

"Do you ever clean?" She asked exasperatedly.

I shrugged. "Eh."

While she furiously rubbed at grease stain, I glanced at the clock. "I think I'm gonna head to bed now," I said, as the clock read 10:08. Where the heck is Jake?

My dad waved goodnight to me and Mom gave me kiss on the cheek. I slowly walked to the my bedroom, now turning off the lights as I stretched my muscles.

Well. Good night then.

* * *

The bed creaked loudly and my eyes snapped open. My heart sped up and I willed it to slow down once more. I could hear Jacob as he got comfortable. I remained silent.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"Ness," he whispered. "I guess I just...I don't know. All I can say is I'm so-"

I held up a hand to silence him. "Don't," I said angrily. "Don't you dare say you're sorry," I spat. "I wait for you all day to turn up and all you can say is you're sorry!" By now I was sitting up, gesturing wildly with my hands.

"I know, I know. But just hear me out, okay?" I crossed my arms, waiting. "If you could remember or see what your mother was like when she was pregnant, you would have done the same thing! To even think that could happen to you-"He buried his face in his hands and I could hear the emotion behind his words. "To know that I did this to you. It tears me apart."

My face immediately softened in the semi-darkness. "Jake," I murmured. "I can handle this. We should be happy, remember? We wanted a kid. This way its just sooner. " I placed my hands on his wrists, gently prying them away from his face. "Look at me. We can do this. Yeah, its gonna be a rough road, but in the end, its all gonna be worth it."

I could see my words taking effect in his eyes. They lit up and twinkled. I couldn't help but smile. The only reason I was grumpy before was because Jacob had been gone for a while. Sue me.

"How has your parents been reacting?" Jake grinned.

I rolled over, flopping on the bed with a plunk. "Don't even mention it in front of them! They're worse than you. My dad-" I exhaled loudly at his name. "He wants me to have an abortion. Rosalie said thats how he was with my mom. Does he just hate pregnancies?"

Jake laughed loudly, turning so he could wrap me in his arms. "Maybe," he said. "I bet Bella is okay with it. Scared, yeah, but she'd never want you to have an abortion. You're more vampire than the kid." He patted my belly softly. "I do think you can handle it. You're right."

I smiled. "Thank you." And for now, everything was perfect, as it should be.

* * *

BellaPOV

"Edward, stop pacing! You'll wake Nessie!" I accused.

He immediately stopped, resorting to running his hands through his hair obsessively. I rolled my eyes, turning away. This was the first night in months we hadn't made love, and the stress was definitely taking a toll on him.

"She's gonna be like me. She will absolutely refuse to have an abortion, and you know it! She can handle it, just like she told Jake," I whispered. Gosh, he is such a worry wart.

Renesmee was full of life and strength; Edward should know that by now! He is her daughter for crying out loud. Has been for a while now. The baby will be 1/4 vampire, tops. 1/2 human and 1/3 Quileute, if you count that as different than human. I was whole human and handled a half vampire baby fine. Well, not totally fine, but everything turned out pretty good if you asked me. Renesmee was half immortal with pretty weak baby inside her. I highly doubt the baby will harm her. Just morning sickness.

Speak of the devil. As soon as I thought the words, I could hear Nessie dashing to the toilet. The heaving of her body made me cringe. The toilet flushed once, twice. I could hear Jake getting up to hold her hair and decided to get a glass of water. Not that she's drink it, I just wanted to be doing something.

When I was upstairs, Ness cast me a grateful glance before chugging the water. Wow, it must me bad. I could see a few traces of vomit in her hair and turned on the shower for her. It was five in the morning but Nessie would no doubt just sleep later.

Jake left the room, I assumed he was going to get some more sleep. A minute later, I heard him snoring.

Nessie slumped against the toilet, looking pale. Well, paler than usual. I carried her to bed, covering her lightly. Jake would warm her, I was positive of it.

I tiptoed down the stairs, surprised to find Edward reading The Scarlet Letter. I opened my shield to ask him what he was doing silently.

"It calms me," he explained. I nodded while wrapping my arms around his waist, kissing his cheek softly.

"What do you say? Should we head out to the cottage?" I asked seductively. Dawn would break in a couple of hours, if he wanted to get down to business, we had to do it now. He chortled softly before taking me in his arms.

We dashed out the door, kissing frantically. Our clothes were off before we hit the cottage.

**A/N: What did you guys think about Bella's POV? Any thing I should have done differently? if so, comment in the review box. Sorry for typos, I'm tired. Thanks and please review and also thanks to all my private messengers, that is awesome how eager you guys are! Kisses! .**


	12. I'm Back!

**A/N: Okay, I have a twist. The moment you stop reading this AN you will see than twist. But hold on! I am going to ****_explain _****the twist now. We are going to say something came up in Volturi that Alice couldn't know about so he forced her to leave, saying he would demand the rest of his time later. Of course, ****_forced _****isn't the right word. She willingly and joyfully went. So yeah. Enjoy!**

AlicePOV

"Jas! This way!" I said exasperatedly, "They're waiting this way!

Jasper carried our luggage as I walked to where I knew my Edward and Bella were waiting.

"Are you sure?" He asked warily. I shot him an annoyed glance. "Ok, ok. You're sure."

Suddenly, confetti flew in the air and a party blower sounded. "Surprise!" Renesmee and Jacob were waiting in front of Nessie's new shiny, red Honda CR-V. A wolfy grin from an alpha and a white smile from my niece ade me shriek in response.

"Omigod, how did you guys pull this off?" I said while pecking Jake on the cheek and giving Renesmee's slightly swollen stomach an appreciative look.

"Pregnant is definitely your look," I said while Jas put my three designer suitcases in the trunk and my other two in the back with us. "Careful with that!" I cried. "That's my sundress suitcase!"

He shoved it extra rough in the trunk while I glowered at him. "Fine," I whispered. "Be that way."

Jake was firing up the engine while he argued with Nessie about stopping for more pickles. Apparently, she had finished the two jars they brought on the trip here.

"No, Ness. We can stop for ice cream but not pickles."

"Please, Jake," she pleaded. "I really need pickles. I'm depriving the baby of food! You don't really want to do that, do you?"

Jacob shot her an I-know-that's-not-true-but-I'll-do-it-just-to-shut -you-up glance before searching for the nearest Trader Joe's on his iPhone 4S. Nessie only liked Trader Joe's pickles because they had "no preservatives or added sodium and didn't taste funny like Target's."

"Find Trader Joe's, Siri," Jake said loudly to his phone. The familiar beep beep sounded before Siri found the quickest route to Trader Joe's. I had just arrived from th Seattle Airport because all flight were booked in the Port Angeles airport.

I chatted with Renesmee about Italy and how strangely the Volturi treated me. "Aro was surprisingly really nice," I mused aloud. "Although I can't see why he suddenly decided me to let me go."

About around the time Renesmee started practicing driving to get her drivers license, Aro had abruptly ordered for me to leave. He didn't offer a full explanation, just saying something had come up that I could not know about. It was also around the time I stopped looking for visions.

Nessie made a thinking noise while she rubbed her stomach. "How many months are you?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, Carlisle said that my pregnancy is about two times faster than a humans, so its been three months, so technically I look like I'm six months." She spoke all this in one sentence like she had drink a gallon of caffeine. Weirdo.

"Oooh!" I said suddenly. "I read online about how pregnant women get married before they have the baby! Well its just a different method, really, but I thought you would want to know."

She gestured for me to go on, telling Jake to hurry up while she was at it. "So like they get married officially with a judge or priest or whatever like how they would do in Vegas while they're pregnant. Then after the baby is born they have the big ceremony."

Nessie squealed in delight as we pulled up to the curb in front of Trader Joe's. "Go," Jacob barked. She didn't waste a second in getting out of the car and pushing past everyone to get her pickles. I leaned back in the seat, a weird smile plastered on my face. "Did she even hear a word I said?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Jake shrugged. I leaned closer, turning his face to mine when he pulled in a parking spot. I gasped when I saw his face. "Dog! When was the last time you had any sleep?!" I cried indignantly.

He stared at the steering wheel, a frightened look on his face now. "A while," he finally said.

"Talk," I demanded.

Jacob sighed. "We've been getting a scent of a strange vampire in the territory. Always the same person. We can't manage to find them. Its like Victoria, just looping around and around, determined."

I blinked, taken aback. I hadn't been getting visions of this strange vampire. Ever. I tried to hide the growing sense of panic while I tried to make a coherent response. My visions. Were they going away? Was it damaged? Did Italy take it away temporarily? Or permanently?

An overwhelming feeling of tranquility surrounded me as I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me. "Shh," he whispered.

Jake abruptly turned to face me. "But don't tell Ness, okay? I don't want to put stress on the baby."

His gaze darted to the side as I could hear Nessie chomping happily on a pickle about twenty feet away. The door opened a minute later with Renesmee taking another pickle out. "Yum," she said while she devoured the next one.

Jacob forced a smile, starting the car again. "Ready to go?" he said quietly.

She nodded, giving a pickle-breath peck on the cheek. "Yup. All safe and sound."

If only she knew.

* * *

RPOV

We dropped Alice and Jasper at the Big House around five o'clock. Jake and I went back to our house to have some dinner and alone time. I ordered an X-Large Meat Mania and pickles pizza (sounds sooo good) from Dominos for dinner and snuggled next to him while he watched the Nationals game.

A few minutes into the game, I felt his head loll to the side and a ear-deafening snore. I smiled as I could hear his heartbeat.

Lately, Jacob had been out late with the pack running around more often. It got lonely and I often found myself sitting on the front porch, eating pickles, and waiting for Jake to come home.

I didn't know why he was always out so late, when I asked him he always said, "Stuff," which was odd. He normally told me everything. I didn't push though; Self magazine said it often causes problems in your relationships.

The door banged loudly, jolting me from my thoughts and Jake from his slumber.

"Shit," he said, getting up to answer the door. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

I followed him to get his wallet (the guy always pays) and handed Jake a twenty, which he in turn handed to the delivery guy.

"Keep the change," Jake said gruffly.

The fifteen year old redhead looked like a kid in Disneyland and stuffed the bill in his pocket. "Thank you!" I called before Jake shut the door.

"Jake, honey, you need to get some sleep. I want you to get at least eight hours tonight. Can you do that?" I served Jake four slices to start and my two on plates. He grabbed two waters from the fridge before we both dug in.

"Jake? Hello? I'm talking to you."

He shrugged before setting his slice down. "Ness, I already told you we have stuff to do in Forks and La Push."

I crossed my arms. "Like what?"

Jake took an enormous bite of the pizza, probably to avoid my question. "Pack stuff."

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Renesmee, calm down. What is not fair?"

I jumped up, my chair sliding from me. "I sit at home all day waiting for you to come home! And you can't even tell me what the hell you're doing all day!"

He opened his mouth to retort some smart ass thing but I interrupted him. "What? Is there some other woman? Because if there is, Jacob, I swear to you I will kick your-"

Jake jumped from his seat, sending it flying across the room and snapping against the wall. "Now hold on! You know damn well there is no other woman! And I can't tell you. Just because."

I threw my hands in the air. "Just tell me! For once, stop trying to protect me! Let me in!" I sank into another chair. "Just let me in," I whispered.

Jake stayed still before slowly moving to me. His hands rested on my shoulders as I sobbed. "I can't," Jake whispered. "I really am trying to protect you. I really am."

I immediately went to my feet and pointed to the door. "Then leave," I snarled. "Just go!"

Jake blinked before turning to the door. "And don't even think about coming back until you've decided what to do!" I yelled.

The door slammed shut, rattling the whole house. I fell to the floor, tears streaming down my face. My head fell to my hands, my neck too weak to hold it up. My body convuled as I sobbed.

I must've cried for an hour before a movement inside me halted the tears. Kick. I gasped, laying a hand on my abdomen. Kick.

I gasped, relishing in these sweet moments. I just wished Jake would've been able to share these with me.

**A/N: I am just trying out the whole switching POVs thing so bear with me! If you have any tips or specific POVs you would like to see, let me know. A lot of you have been PMing me your ideas and I absolutely love that! I am still taking name ideas so if you have any exceptionally unique names, I love those! I haven't been seeing ay reviews, but thanks to those faithful reviewers and people who favorite and follow me and my story, you guys are amazing! Please continue to read my story. Kisses! .**


	13. Revenge

**A/N: Surprise! This is to make up for the crappy ending last night and just because I felt like it. This is different, though. And we've been doing some crazy time jumps, so I put a warning. Enjoy!**

~~Two Weeks Before~~

TroyPOV

My shoes clicked through the long hallway as I walked to the throne room. Santiago had called me to see Aro, he had summoned me. I wasn't worried, however, just curious. He probably wanted to send me to Jamaica or something.

Felix opened the door for me, a smirk on his muscular face. I ignored it; he always seemed to be smirking for one reason or another. But when I entered the packed room, I saw what he had been smirking about.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus (looking bored, as usual) were all seated with Renata hovering protectively near Aro. But next to Renata stood an immortal.

She was female and beautiful, unsurprising. Her hair cascaded down her back in blue-black waves. Her eyes were bright blood red. She was still a newborn. She was wearing black extra tight tights with a tan mini skirt and white button down shirt with slightly puffy sleeves. Her mouth was in a self satisfied line. A smirk.

My eyes narrowed as I took in the scene. Suspicion welled inside me as I bowed to Aro and said, "Master, you called."

Aro rose from his throne and walked to the girl, a hand rested on her shoulder. "Yes, Troy, I called."

He guided the girl to me until we were a few feet apart. "This is Saden. She is from Germany. We brought her here after her coven was accused of treason against the Volturi. She appears to have a gift extremely similar to yours."

My gaze hardened as soon as the words was out of his mouth. So thats what this was about. They wanted to replace me with her.

Aro laid a hand on my arm. "Ah, Troy, don't distress. I had a different idea for Saden. She appears to be fairly interested in you. I will allow you to stay if you ever decided to become Saden's mate."

I glanced at Saden, giving her a longer look than before. She was beautiful, yes, but nothing like Renesmee.

"No," I said, looking at Aro now. "I'm sorry, Saden. I can't I love Renesmee and unfortunately..."

Aro nodded, understanding filling his gaze. "A vampire can't change his feelings. Are you sure you feel that pull? To Renesmee?"

I nodded now, certain.

Aro abruptly turned and walked back to his throne. Caius had an evil glimmer in his eyes, but then again, he always did. Marcus looked vaguely interested but was staring at the cieling, his grief apparent.

Shortly after I first came, Chelsea had explained why Marus was always in mourning. She said his mate, Deirdre, who was also Aro's sister, had been killed ages ago. He wanted to kill himself but Aro always restrained him.

Aro's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Saden." He gestured to me with his hands.

"Yes, Master," Saden breathed. She turned to me, a precocious look on her face. She closed her eyes, preparing. When she opened them they looked much more malicious and threatening. "Get on your knees," she commanded.

I was about to open my mouth to speak but felt an overwhelming need to obey her. My knees buckled as I fell to the ground.

"What," I gasped. "Was that?"

She smiled and spoke again. "That is my power. I can make you do whatever I choose. But unlike yours, mine lasts forever until I take off the spell mentally."

Aro was smiling now as well. "I just wanted to demonstrate her power so you would know why her power is better than yours. Now, if you don't wish to become Saden's mate, you will have to be on your way now."

I looked at Saden and she sighed before I felt feeling return to my knees. "Is that all? You are just going to send me away now?"

Aro nodded, beckoning for Santiago and Felix to come. "Take him away. Relax, Troy. I'm not going to kill you. You have done nothing wrong. I am instead going to graciously allow you free."

Free or not, I would be a nomad now. Two strong hands locked around my biceps and I willingly relaxed myself.

"Goodbye, Troy," Saden sang. Aro also mumbled a goodbye of sorts before I was out of the throne room.

Felix and Santiago escorted me to the tunnel front lobby, telling Jack to make sure I was gone. He nodded obediently, watching me until he could see me out of the window.

It was night, luckily, and only the few night goers were milling around Volterra.

What was I to do now? I had no one, not even Renesmee. I was not part of a coven, I didn't even have a companion.

I thought again of Renesmee. Her soft lips against mine, her hands in my hair. Gosh, I wanted her. The last I had seen of her was when she was hugging Jacob, the wolf. She was walking towards the tunnel, getting ready to go. I remember seeing her kiss Jacob, felt my heart drop to my toes.

The will to live had slowly seeped out of me until I had only an inkling of will. Aro had convinced me to stay alive just in case when she came back but I realized now she wasn't.

But there was one way to make sure she would be mine. Revenge.

**A/N: What do you think he is going to do? Not-that-kinda-gurl, no spoilers! LOL, okay, please review. No one has reviewed yet :( Tell me what you think he should do through reviews. Thanks for all of your support! Kisses! .**


	14. No Nookie

**A/N: I'm back! I'll give you my excuses at the bottom. But a few notices: (1) From now on, when we speak of Nessie's pregnant months, we say it as though she really was that many months. For example, she is actually 3 months(not really) but we would call her 6 months because that is how big the baby is. (2) I will not be switching POVs as much as of late. I will try, but it is not my thing. BUT next chappie will be in Edward's POV, as some of you have been patiently waiting for. (3) Since its been a while, I am giving you guys a special treat I planned on saving! Enjoy!**

RPOV

"Jacob!" I called from the foot of the stairs. "Papa is waiting for us at the hospital! We're already ten minutes late!"

I could hear Jacob clambering away upstairs, probably looking for the new pair of sunglasses my Dad had bought him last year.

I let out a frustrated sigh, grabbing my purse and deciding to wait it out in the car. Once in my new Honda, my leg started compulsively shaking. Today was a big day and I didn't want to be any more late than we were.

After our last fight, Jacob had come back and immediately apologized. We talked it out, I agreeing to respect his "privacy" (whatever the hell that meant) as long as it wasn't something that was peace threatening.

The driver's door opened and I glanced over to see Jacob calling Carlisle on his iPhone.

I smiled and kissed Jacob on the cheek, glad he thought of that. "Good idea. But Alice probably already told him."

Anyway, my thoughts drifted back to our last fight. That night, we made sweet love, taking our time. I blushed at the thought, compulsively looking around to make sure my Dad wasn't nearby.

But we were already on the freeway, and I could see the hospital where Carlisle worked growing bigger in the distance.

I jumped up and down in my seat, my stomach slightly bouncing. "I'm so excited!"

Jacob laughed, taking my hand in his. "I know," he said. "So am I."

My pregnancy was about seven months along now and I the baby was kicking more and more now. I had weekly checkups, sometimes at the hospital, sometimes in the room in the house with the equipment. After a few doctor visits and lots of monitoring, Carlisle had agreed I was far enough to tell the gender. He said the baby was probably less vampire and more human, which would give us the advantage. We were doing a 4D ultrasound, the one with the best quality.

I still thought it was a girl but Jacob said it didn't matter, which was true. But in the back of my mind I had to agree.

Aunt Alice was probably the most excited of finding out the gender. She had said, "Well finally! Now I'll be able to shop for clothes!"

I had laughed and said of course, as long as she let me go with her.

We pulled into the parking lot, Jacob finding one fairly close to the entrance. I pulled my travel size (not really) jar of pickles and started munching nervously on them.

Jacob gently lowered my hand, whispering, "Remember what Carlisle said? Too many pickles are bad for the baby."

"This is the first jar I've had in two days!" I argued invincibly.

He shot me a doubtful glance before checking in with the receptionist.

"Cullen," he said. "Renesmee Cullen."

"Soon to be Black," I whispered to him.

"Don't be racist," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm not. I have a colored TV," I said, giggling in between words.

Jacob barked a laugh while the receptionist shot him a glare.

"Dr. Cullen," she whispered into the desk phone. "You're eleven o'clock is here, ten minutes late...yes...I know...Renesmee Cullen. Of course." She looked at us once more, sweeping over my swollen belly and my t-shirt that said, I'm not fat. I'm knocked up. "Dr. Cullen will see you now, room 305. Oh and I was wondering...Are you related to him?

I gave her a warm smile. "I'm his foster daughter."

"Oh," she nodded. "Well have a nice day."

We entered the elevator and Jake pushed the number three. The elevator glided upwards as I anxiously watched the floor numbers.

When Jake and I entered Carlisle's office without knocking (I'm his granddaughter, I don't have to knock) Carlisle pushed past us and led us down the hallway.

We walked into the room. It contained a bed with the crinkly paper, two chairs, a set of cupboards and the ultrasound equipment.

"Good morning, Nessie. How are you today?" He continued without a pause, "I'm going to have you lay down here...yes, now pull your shirt up and tuck it under your bra."

I did as he asked and Jacob stood next to me. Carlisle took a paper towel and tucked it under the waistband of my jeans. He grabbed a blue looking gel and squeezed a good amount on my belly.

The machines were already on and they filled the room with a soft whirring sound as Carlisle picked up the instrument and used it to rub in the gel.

The machines made that sound it makes, I can't describe it properly, and the baby's heartbeat filled the room. But it sounded too fast, and it drummed like a dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum-dum.

A panicked look came on my face. "What's the matter with her heartbeat? Is she okay?"

Carlisle didn't answer as he moved the instrument around my stomach. I could feel beads of sweat dewing at my forehead as he furrowed his brow.

"Ah," he said. And he laughed. "I see it now."

"What Papa?"

"Renesmee, look. How many figures do you see?"

I squinted at the screen. "I see...oh my gosh. Two heads. And four arms. And four legs. Oh my gosh. Is that...twins?!"

Carlisle grinned and chortled. "Yes. Congratulations! You are having twin...girls!"

I gasped and covered my mouth. Two girls? Thats more than I could have hoped for.

Jacob laughed and squeezed my hand and I could feel his relief. I showed him how this was i my perspective and he smiled. Confusing, exciting, scary, and...completely and utterly amazing.

"Congratulations, Nessie. I promise I won't say anything to your parents."

I laughed. "Thanks, Papa. I hope I can trust you." I wiggled my finger at him. "Or else."

Carlisle grinned and shut off the machines, telling Jacob and I to clean up and head on out.

I untucked my shirt and the paper towel and wiped the gel off. "Twins!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

Jacob ripped off the used paper, rubbing his forehead. "Honestly...no. I...never in my wildest dreams. I mean, I know it runs in my genes but..."

I gasped. "That's right! It's on your side of the family!" I walked seductively over to Jacob, shaking my finger at him. "I hope you've had enough nookie, boy, 'cause you're not getting any more with twins..." I let my voice trail off as Jacob swept me in his arms.

"Well then we better get some in now while we still got the time."

**A/N: And I'm sure Jacob will hold to that...lol. Okay, here are my excuses: I did not have wifi. I had finals. I had graduation. Blah, blah, blah, I just hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. So twins! I'm sure Nessie has one name picked out...but what about the other? I am now officially open for suggestions! Any unique, but not too weird, names I love! I will (not) understand if you don't review because I haven't been on for a while...but all the more reason to review! Get me motivated for the next chappie! Let me know what you want to see in Edward's POV next chappie and I'll try to include it! Much thanks to all you vets and the newbies for sticking by me through thick and thin! Kisses! .**


	15. Now!

**A/N: I'm back! Sorta. The schedule is gonna be off. Its now gonna be whenever I have time means either writing or updating. Please understand and continue to stand by me. This chappie is a bit of a cliff hanger and I won't be able too update until ****_probably _****next weekend or after Wednesday. Enjoy!**

"Again, again, again!" EJ shouted ecstatically.

I laughed and threw confetti once more. I was babysitting for my parents while they had a "date night".

Jake was at work in a car shop in La Push while EJ and I hung out.

He laughed hysterically once more and mimicked my movements. I had made a quick trip to the 99¢ store, picking up some random things. I was in the mood for making a mess and I'm sure thats the mood EJ was always in. So I had bought four packets of confetti and two water guns.

Right now, we were in the process of making the confetti stick to our soaked bodies. EJ picked up a shiny star and stuck it on my leg.

"You look beautiful like that, Sister," he said somberly.

I giggled and stuck a plain circle on his forehead. "And you look magnificent, EJ." My parents were telling everyone to use challenging words in front of EJ but big words didn't seem to phase him.

EJ appeared to be about four years old now, although much smarter. He was already reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, after reading the first two. My parents spoiled him to death, not that I'm any better.

Jake and I renovated a room to use as his. He has a twin bed, a walk in closet, two windows and was an okay distance away from me and Jake's room. He was already familiar with our house, which we called "The Place" (don't ask why), as the other houses were called the Big House, and the Cottage.

EJ called me, jolting me from my thoughts. "Sister, look! The cloud over there looks like a cartoon baby."

I squinted and chuckled. It even had a little stray cloud acting as the hair sticking up. "You're right, it does. I'm getting kind of cold, do you want to go inside now?"

He looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes. "Is it too cold for the babies? Yeah, lets go inside. I can make you a roast beef and pickle sandwich, if you want."

"Mmm, that sounds so good. Yeah, lets go for it."

We stripped of our clothes, well he did, I just rolled up everything, and entered the house. EJ went upstairs to change and I yelled for him to throw his clothes in the laundry room. I went in the downstairs room to be close to him and cranked the shower on to very hot. Since my temperature was pretty warm, I liked my shower hot.

I could hear EJ turning the TV on then fiddling in the kitchen. He was only four (sorta) years old but could cook gourmet meals. Once, when my parents had been out of town, he had cooked us Indian food which took five hours! Not to mention that it was delicious. I may have had seconds and/or fifths.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair, standing under the water for about a minute. When EJ called me and said my sandwich was gonna get soggy, I got out and threw on some sweats, throwing my hair up in a bun.

"Mm, EJ, this is delicious!" I exclaimed. A stray pickle drifted out and I quickly fished it with my tongue.

He laughed at something the TV said while I glanced to make sure it was PG. Matilda, perfect.

I heard the dead bolt being turned open and I glanced at the clock. It was an hour after Jake got let off, but I didn't mind. He just probably went on a run with the boys.

Once Jake came in, he threw his keys on the ceramic bowl in the entryway. I put my plate in the sink as EJ came to wash the dishes.

"Thanks, bud. Its time you finally earned your keep," I said, kissing EJ on the head. I waddled to Jacob, finding him leaning against the doorframe. "Tough day?"

He sighed, walking to the kitchen to make another sandwich. Probably a triple decker one. He rubbed his eyes while I winced and looked away. No matter how much begging I did, he refused to get more than five hours of sleep. They were becoming more and more bloodshot until I couldn't stand to look at him.

"I have to tell you something," he said finally. "The pack needs your help."

"My help?" I asked curiously. "With what?"

Jacob glanced pointedly at EJ, gesturing for me to join him upstairs. When the door was closed, he lowered his voice just in case. "What was that bloodsucker's name? Lloyd? Tray?"

"Troy," I said, wondering why he was bringing this up. "Why?"

Jacob turned toward me, his expression serious. "Because I think we caught his scent around Forks and La Push."

I blinked hard, feeling my knees go soft. I sat on the bed and threw my head in my hands.

"Are you sure?" I asked warily.

I heard Jake shake his head. "We're not positive, but its remarkably close to the scent that I took in Italy."

I sighed heavily. "So...what do you want me to do?"

"The pack and I would like you just to identify the scent. Just tell me if its Tray or not."

"Troy," I corrected.

He waved his hands, annoyed. "Whatever," he said, taking a seat next to me on the bed. "My point is that we need you to tell is if it is him."

There was a moment where I said nothing. "And if it is?" I whispered quietly.

Jake was silent. "Then we leave."

I let out a shaky breath, tears welling in my eyes. "Anyway, on a higher note, we are going to the court to get married on Friday and the baby shower is the Saturday after that."

"Wow, there is a lot going on," Jake said, shifting subjects with me.

I nodded my head, wiping my eyes with my hands. A shuffle of feet outside the door made me snap my head up.

Jake followed my gaze and I motioned for him to come closer. I laid my hand on Jake's arm, showing him the thought that EJ was listening outside the door. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, so uhm, I wanted to show you something on the computer over here on the desk..."

Jacob lunged for the door, revealing EJ huddled with his ear on the door.

"And what exactly were you doing there, mister?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Well, you see, I had a marble, right? And I was playing with that marble and it just kind of rolled..."

Jacob opened his mouth to tell him something but I stopped him, doubling over quickly. I closed my eyes tight, falling to my knees.

I grunted, a scream building up in my throat.

"Nessie?" I could feel Jacob wrap his arms around me as pain rippled through my stomach. "Are you ok? What's happening?"

"I think-I think its a contraction? No! No, its much worse. Not a contraction." I gasped again, motioning for the bed. "Call my mom. Call Rosalie. They can help me. Call Carlisle." I grabbed the collar of Jake's shirt and yanked it close. "Now!"

I put my hands on my stomach, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths. "EJ, get me-wooh, ok, ok-get me a pickle."

EJ scrunched up his face and asked, "A pickle? Right now?"

"Ah! Yes, a pickle! Now!"

I heard the phone dial and Jake's frantic voice rambling on about me. Just as I was about to call out for my pickle, another pain took place in my stomach. I gasped and rounded my back, trying to block the pain. Nope, didn't work.

Tears were starting to fall now. "Please, Jake. Please, hurry," I whispered. I wasn't sure if he could hear me but I just wanted him to hurry.

* * *

A couple pains later, I heard the front door open and slam. Carlisle's face was in my sight a split second later.

"Renesmee, how are you?"

"Seriously?"

He opened his medical bag, "Yeah, thats probably not the best question right now."

The pains were taking a short break and I could actually speak. "Ya think? Anyway, are the babies okay? What's going on-"

A sharp "contraction" rippled through my stomach, creating a line of pin from two inches above my bellybutton down to my pelvic bone.

"Okay, I think you are beginning the labor process." Carlisle smiled.

"Labor?" I gasped. "But I-I can't! I mean, I still have two weeks! You said two weeks!"

"Well, twins do tend to come early. And the due date I made was before I knew you were having twins," he said.

I continued to gasp as the contractions rolled in. "So-what do we do?"

"We get you to the hospital. You're having the babies."

**A/N: Twinsies! Names! I liked someone's review of Sarabella. I don't think I'll do it but its a fine idea. Ever Rose is still a possibility just not a definitely. Thanks and kisses! .**


	16. Beautiful

**A/N: Normally I can write a chapter in a couple hours. But this one! Days! But the final product is absolutely beautiful! Wink wink, see what I did there? Enjoy!**

TPOV

Almost time. I could hear her throbbing heartbeat as Nessie breathed in ragged pants. Her water had broke half an hour ago. No one knew I was here. The perfect time to sneak in since everyone was so preoccupied.

The plan was working greatly, everything set in motion. Of course, it was a couple of weeks earlier than expected. I had everything figured out and no one could stop me.

I was ten miles from the house, so Edward was taken care of. And Alice? She was easy. All I had to do was wait to anything until Nessie was finally in labor. Then I could make the decisions. No one had ran out to get me, so why worry?

I just had to wait. Then I could have her back.

JPOV

I held her hand as another contraction took place. They were every three minutes now, barely enough time to breathe in my eyes. A couple weeks ago, the contractions weren't strong and I (being the idiot I am) thought thats how the birthing contractions were. Well I stand corrected.

Nessie lay back, panting. Her hair clung to the back of her necks and forehead.

Burning heat flooded through me suddenly and the vision of a fan. "Are you hot?" I asked. "Never mind."

I heard Edward angle the AC vent towards Nessie. Cold air seeped in through the AC vents and Nessie breathed a sigh of relief. Oh, here comes another one.

"Carlisle!" She screamed. "Can I have the epidural now?"

Carlisle flitted through the open door, bringing a mid-30s lady with him. She tied her hair up with a rubber band and handed a rubber band to me. I tied Nessie's hair back, still holding her hand in the process.

Carlisle gestured to the blonde lady who handed me a rubber band, "This is your nurse for now, Deana."

She extended her hand towards mine, but Nessie took hold of that one so that the human didn't feel my temperature. She smiled understandingly.

"Okay, Renesmee, on this scale of 1 to 10, what would you say your contractions are right now?"

"Uhm, a 9?"

Deana nodded, saying she'd be right back. When she walked in, she was dragging the epidural machine in, bringing it to the side of Nessie. "Okay, Carlisle is pretty much going to do everything else, including adjusting your amount of epidural. Just tell him if you need more."

The nurse guided Nessie to lean forward as she cleaned her back, preparing her for the epidural. I saw Deana put the needle in and Nessie only made a sound before she kind of leaned back.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Well, it's like all shots but compared to everything else, its nothing," she responded.

After a few minutes of the girls heartbeat and the whirring sound of the epidural machine, Nessie rested her head on the pillow, sighing. "I just felt the epidural start working."

"Does it help with contractions?" I asked.

"Kinda, I can still feel them but they're probably like a four now."

I nodded, "Oh, good."

She laughed, closing her eyes. The only people allowed in the room was me, her mom, and Carlisle. She wanted Rose and Alice but she could only pick one and she decided not to play favorites.

* * *

"Hey, Ness, you are ten centimeters dilated now, are you ready?" The doctor asked.

Nessie rounded her back and held her breath as a pain down there made her breathing shallow. "I thought the epidural is supposed to stop the pain," she whispered.

"Well, the epidural has a different effect on everybody. Dad, can you please press the red button on the epidural machine?" The doctor pointed to the machine on the other side of Renesmee.

I leaned over and pushed it. The machine made a beeping sound and I saw more liquid pour through the tube.

Since Carlilse wasn't an obstetrician, Dr. Savario, an Indian woman (no racism), was going to deliver the girls. Plus, how weird was having your grandpa deliver your baby?

Renesmee grunted and rounded her back again. "It doesn't hurt that much but I want to push."

"Ok," Dr. Savario said. "On the next contraction, put your chin on your chest, grab your knees, and push as hard as you can."

Nessie nodded, preparing herself.

"Now!"

RPOV

I held my knees tight as I pushed with all my strength for ten seconds. When Dr. Savario was finished counting, she started again for my 10 second rest period. I could feel it, oh, I could feel it! The stupid epidural was too weak for a body as strong as this. My body resisted anything foreign too strongly, epidural included.

Dr. Savario continued counting, "Three...two...one! Push!"

I beared down and pushed again, throwing my head back and screaming. "Ah! Ow, Jake it hurts!" Resting time. Ow. Oh, the pain.

"The first one is crowning! I can see the top of her head!" Dr. Savario's head popped out from the sheet that was pushed up to my knees. "Push!"

I pushed again, surely I was being ripped in half. The agony forced me to close my eyes and wish, wish for something else. Push, push, push.

"The head is out! Dad, do you want to see it?" The doctor ripped the sheet off gently and beckoned Jake to look over. He still held my hand as he glanced over.

When I spared Jacob a glance I saw his eyes mist up. After another push, I asked him what he thought.

"She's beautiful," he whispered. "Our Ever."

"You like that name?" I asked him with wonder.

He nodded, "It fits her beautifully. She has a head full of-"

I let out a scream as I felt the worst pain of all. "Ow, ow, ow, what is that!"

"That is the baby's shoulders, which is the hardest to get out. Once the shoulders and hips are out, you're done."

I pushed with all my might, desperately vying to get past the shoulders. Tears unwillingly poured out of my eyes as the contraction passed. "I'm sorry," I gasped. "It just hurt so bad!"

"Shh," Jake tried to soothe me. "It's okay to cry. It's perfectly okay."

I nodded as I felt the urge to push once more and followed my body's instructions. The hips, then one more push. Then it was sweet relief.

"Finally!"

Dr. Savario held up my beautiful daughter Ever as she let out a wail. I held out my arms and she handed her to me. Dr. Savario put Ever on my skin under my hospital robe to warm her up. Ever continued to warm up her lungs by wailing.

She had a head full of dark hair, I couldn't tell if it was brown like mine or black like Jacob's. She was too messy to tell. Her eyes were shut tight and I rubbed her baack to reassure that I was here.

Jacob spoke in low tones, "Hi, Ever. Hi, baby. We're all here."

The nurse on hand held her arms out. "I know but its all to make sure she's okay. It would be better to check than have only a few seconds. I promise you'll have her right back."

Dr. Savario glanced at the baby before taking her previous spot. "Ready to push again? Tell me when you want to start."

I was hurting but the contractions had eased. I started to panic and was about to ask the doctor if something was wrong when I felt a strong contraction ripple through my body.

"I want to push," I gasped.

"Alright, next contraction, just do what your body is telling you to do." The doctor had her hands positioned and ready before my next contraction rolled around.

I pushed.

JPOV

My beautiful daughter, Ever Rose Black, was poked and prodded by nurses before my very eyes. I had to resist the powerful urge to leave Renesmee's side and save my beautiful baby. I could see the emotional pain Renesmee was going through, being separated from Ever was terrible.

But the doctors were right. It would be so much better to have her safe and healthy for the rest of our lives than unhealthy and only for a few minutes immediately. Rationality was extremely difficult at this point but I was doing my best.

Meanwhile, our second daughter's head was crowning. I looked and the hair was extremely light, bronze like Nessie's.

"She has your hair, baby," I whispered to Nessie.

Through her hand, she showed me how happy she was. But she stayed for a second too long and showed me the pain she was going through.

I gasped and keeled over, letting go of Renesmee's hand. Wow. Women are pretty much stronger than us.

"I'm sorry! Give me your hand before I break the damn bed!"

I gave her my hand, being wary of any traveling thought. But my wariness was wasted, Nessie was guarding her thoughts very carefully, energy she shouldn't have to waste.

"Oh, the shoulders again!" She shouted. Her head was thrown backward and a scream was let out.

She held my hand very tightly, I could feel her muscles tensing. Fresh tears spilled out, sobs racking through her body. I wiped away her tears, whispering to her distractions.

She swept through the hips and with one final push, Edward's female twin was born.

"Oh!, Oh, its over. It's done," she let out a hysterical laugh as she held our green eyes beauty.

Green eyes (we hadn't decided on a name so I would just call her this for now) was crying louder than Ever. Nessie incessantly tried to soothe her, calling out to her as the nurse cleaned her up.

Nurse #1 handed Renesmee Ever Rose, and her eyes finally opened. She had Bella's eyes, Nessie's beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"My Ever, she's beautiful," Renesmee whispered. "Ever Rose. That's your name."

"Here is baby number two. Have you guys decided on names?" Nurse #2 asked.

"Well," Renesmee answered. "The one with brown eyes is Ever Rose. And my green eyes beauty is undecided. But her middle name is definitely Sarah."

"Your mom is probably gonna be offended," I remarked.

"I'll name my next daughter's middle name Bella or Isabella, her choice. Thats cool, right?"

"Everything you decide is cool," I said, kissing her gently.

"How about Karina?" I asked.

"You mean the small town rock star we saw at the coffee shop on our third date? Cool. But then I'm always gonna push her to be musical, so no."

"Well I like the sound of it. Lets add a twist to the name," I suggested.

"Katrina. Yes!" She whisper shouted. "I love that name. Ever Rose Black and Katrina Sarah Black. Beautiful."

"I agree," I said, taking Ever in my arms. "Beautiful."

**A/N: Ever Rose Black and Katrina Sarah Black! Oh and they were two minutes and six seconds apart. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck by me even when I don't promise you guys chapters and such. Thanks especially to Not-that-kinda-gurl, who has been with me since the beginning. Muchas gracias! Please review! Kisses! .**


End file.
